TéTéTéTéléphone moi !
by FireRox
Summary: Petites conversations téléphoniques entre personnages … Et même avec d'autres ! 1ère conversation : James/Lily/Sirius. 2ème conversation : Dieu/Voldy/Satan. 3ème conversation : Ministre/Ministre/Secrétaires. 4ème Conv : Harry/Hermione/Ron/Ginny
1. Chapter 1

**Té-Té-Té-Téléphone moi !**

HPHPHPHP

**Résumé :** Petites conversations téléphoniques entre personnages …

**Rating **: K+

**Mot de l'auteure :** Peu d'imagination en ce moment … Je passe 90% de mon temps à la Fac, à bosser des matières à la noix qui ne me serviront pas dans mon métier plus tard. Ras-le-bol général, ça me bouffe mon imagination et m'empêche de partir dans mon monde favori : mon esprit. Pas besoin de psychanalyse pour savoir que me brider la cervelle va finir par la faire exploser ! Alors, je vais me « défouler » sur mes amis préférés : Harry et sa bande de joyeux lurons. Ainsi soit-il :)

HPHPHPHP

**Conversation 1 : Toi, moi, et le harcèlement.**

_Tut-tut-tut-tut-tut … DRING !_

James : Allo ? James Potter à l'appareil !

Mystérieuse inconnue : …

James : Comment ça fonctionne, ce sale truc moldu, déjà ?

Mystérieuse inconnue : …

_Tut-tut-tut-tut … DRING !_

James : ALLO ? ICI JAMES POTTER ! M'ENTENDEZ-VOUS ?

Mystérieuse inconnue : PAS BESOIN DE HURLER, POTTER !

James : Lily-chérie ?

Lily : Va mourir …

_Tut-tut-tut-tut … DRING !_

Lily : Allo ?

James : Evans ?

Lily : Mieux, beaucoup mieux.

James : Heu …

Lily : Si tu n'as rien à dire, je raccroche.

_Tut-tut-tut-tut … DRING !_

Lily : QUOI ?

James : Mais … Pourquoi tu m'as appelé, TOI ?

Lily : …

James : …

Lily : Va mourir, Potter …

_Tut-tut-tut-tut … DRING !_

James : Ouiiiiii ?

Lily : TU M'ENERVES, VOILA POURQUOI !

James : Tu penses à moi, donc ?

_Tut-tut-tut-tut … DRING !_

Sirius : Le grand Sirius Black à l'appareil, qui le demande ?

James : ELLE M'A APPELE, SIR' !

Sirius : MacGonagall ?

James : Mais non, EVANS !

Sirius : Je me disais aussi, tout ce tatouin pour un prof …

James : Mais elle m'a appelé !

Sirius : Pour te dire quoi ?

James : …

Sirius : Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas trop pris ce que je t'ai filé il y a trois jours ?

James : Attends je vérifie.

_Tut-tut-tut-tut … DRING !_

Lily : Allo ?

James : Dis-moi que tu m'as appelé tout à l'heure !

Lily : Non.

_Tut-tut-tut-tut … DRING !_

Sirius : Jamie d'amour ?

James : Elle ne veut pas l'admettre, c'est donc vrai !

Sirius : Heu …

_Tut-tut-tut-tut … DRING !_

Sirius : Allo ?

Lily : Black, j'ai fait une grosse connerie.

Sirius : Je ne suis pas au courant, raconte.

Lily : Ben voilà, je me suis trompée de numéro, et c'est tombé sur ce crétin de Potter.

Sirius : Une fois ?

Lily : Heu …

Sirius : Ah je vois. Tu te trompes de numéro souvent, ou ton inconscient a tourné le cadran à ta place ?

Lily : Je veux mourir …

_Tut-tut-tut-tut … DRING !_

James : Lily ?

Sirius : Ouiii mon amour !

James : Crétin.

Sirius : Si ça ne t'intéresse pas …

James : Quoi ?

Sirius : Ce n'est absolument pas à propos de Lily.

James : Tu racontes ou je te tue dans ton sommeil.

Sirius : J'ai peur !

James : Tu devrais.

Sirius : Elle m'a appelé.

James : QUOI ?

Sirius : Jaloux ?

James : Pfeu !

Sirius : Bon, apparemment, elle s'est malencontreusement trompée de numéro.

James : YOUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

_Tut-tut-tut-tut … DRING !_

Lily : Potter, si c'est toi, je jure de t'envoyer un sort par réseau électrique !

James : Oups, je me suis trompé de numéro !

Lily : POTTEEEEEEEEEEEEER !

_Tut-tut-tut-tut … DRING !_

Sirius : Jamesie, tu m'ennuies déjà …

James : Elle m'a envoyé un sort !

Sirius : C'est pas pour rien qu'elle t'a appelé, alors.

James : ça veut bien dire qu'elle m'aime ! Je le savais !

_Tut-tut-tut-tut … DRING !_

Lily : QUOI ENCORE ?

Sirius : Pas la peine de crier, Evans !

Lily : Oups.

Sirius : Dis, vous ne pourriez pas conclure, avec Jamesie, parce que les échanges téléphoniques à trois heures du mat', le lendemain des vacances, ça sent la frustration à plein nez !

_Tut-tut-tut-tut … DRING !_

James : Lily ?

Sirius : Elle m'a jeté un sort …

James : Ma Lily est trop forte.

Sirius : Vivement la rentrée …

HPHPHPHP

_Je sais, je sais. Que voulez-vous, quand l'étudiante prend le pas sur l'auteure, il y a toujours un problème d'écriture !_

_Bien à vous,_

_FireRox_


	2. Chapter 2

**Té-Té-Té-Téléphone moi !**

HPHPHPHP

**Résumé :** Petites conversations téléphoniques entre personnages …

**Rating **: K+

**Perso : **Dieu/Voldemort/Satan/Dumbledore

HPHPHPHP

**Conversation 2 : Mauvais timing.**

_Tut-tut-tut-tut … DRING !_

Un ange : Services des émissions divines, bonjour !

Voldemort : Je voudrais parler à Dieu.

Un ange : Qui le demande ?

Voldemort : Lord Voldemort.

Un ange : Un moment, je vous prie.

_Tut-tut-tut-tut … DRING !_

Un ange : Un certain Voldemort pour vous, monsieur.

Dieu : Mettez-le en attente, j'ai une partie de poker avec Satan à finir.

_Tut-tut-tut-tut … DRING !_

Un ange : Dieu vous prie de l'excuser, mais il n'est pas disponible actuellement. Vous voulez bien rappeler dans une petite heure ?

Voldemort : S'il ne décroche pas, je lui remplis son paradis et lui pourrirai son emploi du temps en multipliant les religions !

Un ange : Un instant, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

_Tut-tut-tut-tut … DRING !_

Dieu : Quoi encore ?

Un ange : C'est un fou, monsieur.

Dieu : ENCORE ?

Un ange : Je vous le passe.

_Tut-tut-tut-tut … DRING !_

Dieu : Que puis-je pour vous ?

Voldemort : HEY LES GARS ! J'AI DIEU AU TELEPHONE !

(Mangemorts : Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah !)

_Tut-tut-tut-tut … DRING !_

Satan : Ici le fin fond des enfers, pour votre service.

Dieu : Tu as du Whisky Méfitique ?

Satan : Descends, je prépare les cartes.

_Tut-tut-tut-tut … DRING !_

Un ange : Services des émissions divines, bonjour !

Dumbledore : Bonjour, je voudrai parler à Dieu.

Un ange : Qui le demande ?

Dumbledore : Albus Dumbledore.

Un ange : Un instant, je vous prie.

_Tut-tut-tut-tut … DRING !_

Un ange : Un certain Dumbledore au téléphone, monsieur.

Dieu : Hips.

_Tut-tut-tut-tut … DRING !_

Dumbledore : Allo ?

Satan : Tu vas mourir dans sept jours …

Dumbledore : QUOI ?

Satan : Désolé, mauvais réflexe.

Dumbledore : C'est Dieu à l'appareil ?

Satan : Non, je le remplace pour cause de dépression éthylique.

Dumbledore : C'était juste pour savoir si Voldemort vous avait rejoint, vu qu'il n'a pas tué depuis deux jours, c'est suspect.

Satan : Oui.

Dumbledore : Cool, merci.

Satan : Au plaisir.

_Tut-tut-tut-tut … DRING !_

Dieu : Hips.

Satan : T'es lourd, tu sais ?

Dieu : J'm'en fous, on s'amuse mieux ici !

Satan : Ne vide pas ma réserve, j'en aurai besoin en revenant.

Dieu : Trop tard.

Satan : QUOI ?

Dieu : On a fait la fête avec Voldy hier soir, c'était d'enfer !

Satan : …

Dieu : Oh le jeu de mots !

Satan : Vivement l'Apocalypse …

HPHPHPHPHP

_Je m'ennuiiiiiiie ! X)_

_FireRox_


	3. Chapter 3

**Té-Té-Té-Téléphone moi !**

HPHPHPHP

**Résumé :** Petites conversations téléphoniques entre personnages …

**Rating **: K+

**Perso : **Ministre 1 / Ministre 2 / Secrétaires

HPHPHPHP

**Conversation 3 : Watergate ?**

_Tut-tut-tut-tut … DRING !_

Secrétaire particulière française : Bureau du Premier Ministre, bonjour.

Secrétaire particulier anglais : Ici le Ministère Anglais. Passez-moi le Premier Ministre.

Secrétaire particulière française : Un instant, s'il vous plaît.

_Tut-tut-tut-tut … DRING !_

Premier Ministre français : Dan ?

Premier Ministre anglais : Oh my God, Charles, j'ai un énorme problème !

Charles : Je t'écoute, mon vieux.

Daniel : Un type vient de débarquer dans mon bureau, il se prétend magicien ou quelque chose comme ça, et prétend diriger un monde derrière mon dos !

Charles : Première fois que je t'entends perdre ton flegme anglais, Dan.

Daniel : Première fois que tu réussis à garder ton calme si peu français, Charles.

Charles : Touché. Donc, tu disais ?

Daniel : Un malade costumé a débarqué dans ma cheminée en prétendant venir du Ministère de la Magie Anglaise !

Charles : Et alors ?

Daniel : La magie, Charles ! MAGIE !

Charles : Ben …

Daniel : Ne me dis pas que tu crois à cette ânerie !

Charles : …

Daniel : Sérieusement ?

Charles : Heu …

Daniel : Je veux mourir …

_Tut-tut-tut-tut … DRING !_

Secrétaire particulier anglais : Bureau du Premier Ministre, à votre service.

Secrétaire particulière française : Pour le Premier Ministre, de la part du Ministre Français.

Secrétaire particulier anglais : Ne quittez pas, nous allons transmettre votre demande.

_Tut-tut-tut-tut … DRING !_

Daniel : Charles ?

Charles : Dan', un malade vient de débarquer dans mon bureau !

Daniel : Je te soutiens moralement, vieux.

Charles : Mais, Dan', il vient de m'annoncer que des dragons vont transiter par la France !

Daniel : Grand bien t'en fasse.

Charles : Mais, Dan', ils les amènent chez toi !

Daniel : QUOI ?

_Tut-tut-tut-tut … DRING !_

Secrétaire particulière française : Bureau du Premier Ministre, bonjour.

Secrétaire particulier anglais : Ici le Ministère Anglais. Passez-moi le Premier Ministre.

Secrétaire particulière française : Un instant, s'il vous plaît.

Secrétaire particulier anglais : Au fait, c'est quoi votre nom ?

Secrétaire particulière française : Ooooh, moi qui croyais les Anglais diplomates !

Secrétaire particulier anglais : Et moi qui pensais les Françaises peu farouches !

Secrétaire particulière française : Coquin.

Secrétaire particulier anglais : Sadique.

_Tut-tut-tut-tut … DRING !_

Charles : Encore ?

Daniel : Tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ?

Charles : Qui ? Dieu ?

Daniel : Le fichu Ministre de cette fichue Magie !

Charles : Dommage, ça aurait pu être intéressant.

Daniel : Il m'a sorti que la Reine avait approuvé son idée !

Charles : Quelle idée ?

Daniel : Arrête de faire ton Français ! Organiser une sorte de championnat d'Europe de Magie !

Charles : Je sais.

Daniel : Avec des DRAGONS !

Charles : Je sais.

Daniel : Dans une ECOLE de MAGIE !

Charles : Je sais.

Daniel : Tu m'énerves.

Charles : On va vous écraser.

Daniel : Pardon ?

Charles : Les Français sont toujours les plus forts. Spécialement contre les Anglais. Niark.

Daniel : Vivement la fin de mon mandat …

HPHPHPHPHP

_Le fait est que ... Je pensais à Bridget Jones, et la page Word était ouverte devant moi. Désolée ! :)  
_

_FireRox_


	4. Chapter 4

**Té-Té-Té-Téléphone moi !**

HPHPHPHP

**Résumé :** Petites conversations téléphoniques entre personnages …

**Rating **: K+

**Perso : **Harry / Ron / Hermione / Ginny

HPHPHPHP

**Conversation 4 : Que la force soit avec toi.**

_Tut-tut-tut-tut … DRING !_

Harry : Harry Potter, brigade des Aurors.

Hermione : Je le DETESTE !

Harry : Salut, Hermione, comment vas-tu ? Moi pas trop mal, si jamais tu te posais la question.

Hermione : Je le HAIS !

Harry : Sinon, pas trop de travail ces derniers temps ? Je dis ça parce qu'on ne se voit plus trop, et …

Hermione : Arrête de faire ton Malefoy !

Harry : Ouuuh, l'insulte me meurtrit au plus profond de ma chair !

Hermione : Tu veux savoir ce qui peut te meurtrir encore plus, mon cher futur ex-Survivant ?

Harry : Donc tu appelles pour … ?

Hermione : A ton avis ?

Harry : Il est grand, roux, et profondément aveugle ?

Hermione : Je vais le tuer !

Harry : Raison particulière ou simplement pulsion voldemorienne ?

Hermione : Néologisme particulièrement répugnant, si tu veux mon avis.

Harry : Le Survivant va écrire son propre dictionnaire.

_Tut-tut-tut-tut … DRING !_

Ron : Allo …

Harry : Félicitations, vous venez de gagner à la loterie des sorciers !

Ron : Harry, ton nom s'affiche sur le combiné magique …

Harry : Saleté d'invention.

Ron : Tu parles de la société de ma femme, je te rappelle.

Harry : A propos de femme, comment va Hermione ?

Ron : Tu me prends vraiment pour un crétin ?

Harry : Faut-il vraiment que je réponde ?

Ron : Fréquenter Ginny n'arrange pas ton caractère.

Harry : Tu parles de ma femme, je te rappelle.

Ron : Justement.

Harry : Bon, alors, raconte !

Ron : J'ai fait une boulette.

Harry : Je me retiens pour ne pas dire « encore », en toute amitié sincère.

Ron : Je te déteste.

Harry : Moi aussi je t'aime.

_Tut-tut-tut-tut … DRING !_

Hermione : Société "Mode Moldue Magique", à votre service.

Harry : Je remercie encore Merlin de t'avoir empêchée d'utiliser M.I.N.O.U. comme nom de société.

Hermione : Les acronymes n'ont jamais été ma spécialité.

Harry : On avait remarqué.

Hermione : Donc ?

Harry : Heu, je connais la petite histoire.

Hermione : Et … ?

Harry : Heu … C'est pas si grave … non ?

Hermione : PAS SI GRAVE ?

Harry : Si si, c'est très grave. TRES grave !

Hermione : Je pense bien !

Harry : Mais quand même …

Hermione : Mais tu te rends compte de ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête ?

Harry : A sa décharge, il n'est pas encore tout à fait familiarisé avec le monde Moldu.

Hermione : Depuis quatre ans ?

Harry : Heu … Il ne sort pas beaucoup ?

Hermione : La solidarité masculine est pitoyable …

_Tut-tut-tut-tut … DRING !_

Ron : Harry ?

Harry : Gagné !

Ron : Alors ?

Harry : Pas grand chose.

Ron : Mais encore ?

Harry : Comment t'expliquer ça sans t'alarmer …

Ron : Je suis assez grand.

Harry : Elle pense sérieusement à t'assassiner dans ton sommeil.

Ron : QUOI ?

Harry : Mais non, mais non. Pas forcément dans ton sommeil.

Ron : Mais, mais, mais …

Harry : Va t'excuser.

Ron : Mais Harry … !

Harry : Ordre du Survivant, vieux !

Ron : Tu es sûr de ne pas fréquenter Malfoy en plus de Ginny ?

Harry : Deuxième fois aujourd'hui, je vais aller voir un psy.

_Tut-tut-tut-tut … DRING !_

Ginny : Allo ?

Harry : C'est ton mari chéri !

Ginny : Je sais, ton nom est inscrit sur le combiné magique.

Harry : Saleté d'invention !

Ginny : Tu m'appelles juste pour le plaisir de me déranger en plein entrainement des Harpies, ou tu as une annonce très importante à me faire ?

Harry : Ton frère s'est encore conduit comme une andouille.

Ginny : Ron ?

Harry : Forcément !

Ginny : Raconte.

Harry : Hermione est enceinte.

Ginny : Aïe.

Harry : Je sais.

Ginny : Elle va le tuer.

Harry : Considérant le fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas prévu deux ans à l'avance, c'est une possibilité à envisager.

Ginny : Et où se place mon frère dans tout ça ?

Harry : ça dépend des soirs.

Ginny : Tu veux savoir si les sorts traversent le combiné ?

Harry : Je te fais confiance pour ça.

Ginny : Raconte, j'ai une place de Poursuiveuse à conserver.

_Tut-tut-tut-tut … DRING !_

Ron : Allo ?

Ginny : Tu es vraiment le roi des imbéciles, tu le sais ?

Ron : Merci.

Ginny : Non mais vraiment !

Ron : J'ai pensé lui faire plaisir !

Ginny : Acheter des moyens de contraception moldus, pourquoi pas. Mais ne pas savoir s'en servir !

Ron : Mais c'était juste des pilules roses !

Ginny : Pour les FEMMES, Ron !

Ron : Ah.

Ginny : Vivement l'accouchement …

HPHPHPHPHPHP

_Un bonbon au lecteur qui me donnera un acronyme potable (M.I.N.O.U) qui s'accorde avec l'ex-nom de la Société d'Hermione ! :)_

_Merci de votre fidélité,_

_FireRox_


End file.
